


When we can say goodnight and stay together.

by Sabry93



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Hiddlesworth, M/M, Other, lots of fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabry93/pseuds/Sabry93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalla storia:<br/>Lo scrittore passò una mano tra i capelli biondi e corti di Chris, ancora bagnati, e appoggiò la mano sulla sua guancia teneramente.<br/>“Davvero.” Sussurrò, passando il pollice sul suo zigomo, accarezzandolo prima di sporsi maggiormente verso Chris e poggiare le labbra sulle sue in un bacio soffice e casto.<br/>Storia ispirata al film "50 volte il primo bacio". Hiddlesworth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Salve a tutte! ^_^  
E' la prima volta che scrivo in questo fandom e spero che apprezzerete la storia :)  
Adoro Tom e Chris e adoro il fluff quindi ho messo tutto insieme ed è uscito questo XD  
la storia è ispirata al film "50 volte il primo bacio" con Adam Sandler, a mio parere un bellissimo film, ve lo consiglio :)  
Grazie ad Elisa, alias ****[SofiaAmundsen](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=183121)** , **per il betaggio e per la meravigliosa immagine. thank you darling <3**  
 **Buona lettura :)**

 

 

#    
  
**_When we can say goodnight and stay together._**

  
  
**_A Elisa._ **   
_Un amico è qualcuno che ti conosce molto bene e,_   
_nonostante questo, continua a frequentarti. – Oscar Wilde_

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

Chris è il tipico ragazzo australiano: abbronzato, con un corpo da favola, capelli biondi corti, occhi azzurri.  
Tom invece è l’esatto opposto: pelle lattea, molto magro, capelli corti castani e un po’ ricci, occhi azzurro verde.

Ad una prima occhiata queste due persone non avevano niente in comune. Infatti fino a quel giorno d’estate non si conoscevano nemmeno, poi però Tom entrò in quella tavola calda e…tutto cambiò.

Tom si trovava in una piccola cittadina vicino Melbourne, per un impegno di lavoro riguardante il suo ultimo libro. Fuori era un bel giorno di inizio estate, di quelli con il sole che ti riscalda la pelle.  
Dato il caldo aveva deciso di optare per un abbigliamento non troppo pesante, niente smoking. Dei pantaloni di un completo, una maglietta a maniche corte, bianca, con lo scollo a V e una giacca blu. Semplice ma comunque piuttosto elegante.  
Era quasi mezzogiorno quando il suo stomaco aveva cominciato a brontolare.  
Era sempre stato un tipo semplice e molto umile, Tom, nonostante tutto il successo ottenuto, perciò non si mise alla ricerca di un ristorante di classe con tre stelle Michelin, ma entrò nella prima tavola calda che trovò in quel piccolo paesino.

Entrò e si tolse gli occhiali da sole, sistemandoli nello scollo della maglietta. Si diresse verso uno dei tavoli liberi e si sedette.  
Prese un attimo per osservare il locale, era sempre stato molto curioso in tutto, e doveva ammettere che non era affatto un brutto posto.  
C’erano delle grandi finestre che davano una bella vista sul mare vicino, dei tavolini in legno con dei divanetti in pelle bordeaux su cui erano seduti un paio di ragazzi e alcune coppie e un lungo e ampio bancone con delle sedie, dove si trovavano un paio di uomini.  
Nonostante l’ora,il grazioso locale non era molto affollato.  
Prese il menù e cominciò a sfogliarlo leggendo le varie pietanze che offriva la casa, quando un fastidioso raggio di sole andò proprio ad importunargli la vista.  
Alzò gli occhi dal menù cercando l’artefice di quel bagliore e lì lo vide.

Un ragazzo dall’altra parte del locale stava guardando fuori da una delle numerose e ampie finestre, mentre con la mano giocherellava distrattamente con una delle posate sul tavolo che, riflettendo la luce del sole, creava dei giochi di luce.  
Il sole andava a posarsi sul suo corpo muscoloso e tonico, sul suo volto che sembrava quello di un angelo caduto dal cielo, su quei capelli biondi che risultavano essere ancora più dorati e lucenti.  
Tom non aveva mai visto niente di più bello in vita sua, quel ragazzo era perfetto.  
Si era reso conto di essere bisessuale già da un po’ di tempo ormai e da un paio di mesi aveva fatto coming out con i suoi genitori.  
Fortunatamente la sua famiglia era sempre stata di mentalità aperta ma Tom si era ritrovato ugualmente a tirare un sospiro di sollievo dopo aver visto il sorriso amorevole che la madre gli aveva dedicato. Era rimasto ancora più piacevolmente sorpreso quando gli aveva detto “Tesoro, quando ti innamori di qualcuno pensi che sia la persona più bella del mondo, che quando sei con lei ti senti a casa e al sicuro. Ti innamori quando guardando quella determinata persona negli occhi tutti i tuoi problemi spariscono e il mondo ti sembra un luogo meraviglioso e senza tempo.[1] Può essere uomo, può essere donna, non conta niente.  
Sappi solo che io ti voglio bene e che voglio solo la tua felicità.”  
A Tom scappò un sorriso nel rivivere nella propria mente quel giorno e risentire le confortanti parole di sua madre, mentre ancora continuava a guardare verso quel giovane.  
Dopo alcuni minuti si accorse che sul tavolino del ragazzo era appoggiato un libro, un libro che avrebbe riconosciuto fra mille e che gli diede un motivo in più per volersi alzare e andare da lui.  
Solo in quel momento si accorse che ancora stringeva tra le mani il menù aperto, lo chiuse e lo appoggiò sul tavolino prima di alzarsi e sistemarsi la giacca, segno di nervosismo.  
Era sempre stato un tipo spontaneo e spigliato ma in quel momento era terribilmente agitato.  
Si sistemò i corti riccioli castano ramato con un gesto della mano e cominciò a camminare verso il tavolino del ragazzo misterioso.  
Si fermò di fianco al tavolo e si schiarì la voce prima di parlare.  
“Ciao. Ho notato il libro e.. volevo sapere se ti è piaciuto.”  
Il giovane, interrotto dai suoi pensieri lo guardò e fece una mezza smorfia  
“A dir la verità non molto. Trovo che la trama lasci a desiderare e che anche lo stile non sia un granché.”  
Tom abbassò lo sguardo veramente dispiaciuto e sussurrò un debole _Oh_.  
Il ragazzo se ne accorse.  
“Beh è solo la mia opinione, ho sentito che ha venduto molto. Forse sono io che ho solo gusti difficili.” sorrise e riprese a parlare allungandogli la mano “Comunque piacere, Chris. Chris Hemsworth.”  
Tom strinse la mano che gli venne offerta, ancora un po’ deluso da quelle parole, e si presentò.  
“Piacere mio, Tom. Tom Hiddleston.”  
Chris rimase letteralmente a bocca aperta e con ancora la mano a mezz’aria nel sentire quel nome.  
“Vuoi dire che…” lasciò quella domanda in sospeso e abbassò lo sguardo sulla copertina blu del libro, dove faceva bella mostra il nome dell’autore, _Tom Hiddleston._  
“Già..” rispose Tom ridendo un po’ per cercare di alleviare tutta la tensione che si era creata in quei pochi minuti “Ehi, non ti preoccupare, so che può non piacere a tutti. Le critiche costruttive sono le mie preferite.” disse Tom elargendo a Chris uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi.  
Chris notando il sorriso di Tom si tranquillizzò un po’ e nascose il viso dietro le sue ampie mani bofonchiando a proposito del momento imbarazzante.  
Tom fece la sua tipica risata e in un impeto di coraggio si sedette davanti a Chris che dopo alcuni minuti, contagiato anche dal sorriso sempre presente sulla bocca dell’altro, si rilassò e i due cominciarono a chiacchierare come due vecchi amici.  
Tom scoprì che Chris era il personal trainer della palestra della cittadina e che la tavola calda era di proprietà di suo fratello maggiore, Luke, assieme ad alcuni suoi amici.  
Viveva con i suoi genitori e il fratello minore Liam appena fuori città, in una tranquilla casa sulla spiaggia.  
L’inglese guardò verso il bancone e vide che i due fratelli si assomigliavano molto e che il maggiore lo fissava con sguardo sospetto. Forse, pensò, era un senso di protezione verso Chris.  
Tom gli raccontò un po’ di lui, del suo lavoro, dei suoi libri e ascoltò i suggerimenti del suo nuovo amico.  
Avrebbe continuato ad ascoltarlo parlare per ore se non giorni interi, Chris aveva una splendida voce baritonale ed era veramente molto simpatico.  
Avrebbe volentieri passato tutta la giornata a parlare con lui di tutto ma, purtroppo, aveva un importante impegno a cui non poteva mancare.  
Quando guardò l’orologio si accorse di essere anche in ritardo.  
“Chris, credimi vorrei tanto rimanere ma purtroppo devo andare.”  
“Oh.. certo, nessun problema.” sorrise e continuò un po’ incerto “Senti Tom, ti andrebbe di pranzare con me domani? Sai, vorrei farmi perdonare per la gaffe di prima.”  
Tom non poté essere più felice nell’udire quella richiesta e rispose con entusiasmo  
“Certo! Allora a domani.”  
Chris annuì sorridendo e dopo un veloce saluto l’inglese uscì dalla tavola calda e, felice come non mai, cominciò a contare i minuti che lo separavano dal successivo incontro con Chris.

**_Il giorno seguente._ **

Tom rimase quasi un’ora davanti all’armadio della sua camera d’albergo, a fissare i propri vestiti e pensare a cosa indossare.  
Non voleva essere troppo elegante, ma non voleva nemmeno sfigurare davanti all’altro.  
Decise di optare per un look casual, quindi indossò il suoi amati pantaloni di pelle nera e una semplice camicia rossa a quadri blu, che sapeva donargli molto e che lasciò un po’ aperta.  
Arrotolò le maniche della camicia sugli avambracci, si sistemò i capelli cercando di domare qualche ricciolo che non voleva saperne di stare al suo posto e dopo aver preso portafoglio, cellulare e occhiali da sole uscì dalla camera diretto al suo appuntamento.  
Arrivò alla tavola calda con diversi minuti d’anticipo e quando entrò cominciò subito a guardarsi intorno per scorgere la figura di Chris che trovò subito, seduto al tavolo del giorno precedente.  
Agganciò gli occhiali da sole alla camicia e si diresse verso il biondo sorridendo.  
“Ciao! Tutto bene?” si sedette di fronte a lui ma il suo sorriso svanì quando Chris parlò.  
“Uhm, ci conosciamo?!” disse aggrottando un po’ le sopracciglia.  
“Sono Tom, ci siamo conosciuti ieri e mi hai invitato a pranzo.” Rispose l’inglese sorpreso.  
“Scusami ma devi avermi confuso con qualcun altro, non ti ho mai visto in vita mia.”  
Tom restò a bocca aperta, non sapeva cosa dire. Perché mai avrebbe voluto rivederlo per poi far finta di non conoscerlo?  
Una voce lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri  
“Chris, ti sta importunando?”  
Era Luke, in piedi davanti a loro.  
“No, _Tom_ se ne stava andando.” rispose Chris senza tralasciare alcuna emozione.  
Lo scrittore si alzò, ancora incapace di darsi una spiegazione su quanto successo, ma prima che potesse dire altro Luke disse:  
“Tu, vieni con me.” E si incamminò verso l’uscita assicurandosi che l’altro lo seguisse.  
Una volta fuori dalla tavola calda Tom fece per andarsene, ma la voce di Luke lo fermò.  
“Non vuoi sapere perché non ti riconosce?”  
L’inglese si immobilizzò e tornò di fronte all’altro, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
“Spiegami.”  
“Non ti ha riconosciuto perché veramente non si ricorda di te.”  
“Che vuoi dire?” chiese Tom aggrottando le sopracciglia “Ci siamo visti ieri.”  
“Vieni.” Luke andò a sedersi ad uno dei tavolini esterni della tavola calda e gli fece cenno di sedersi.  
Tom si sedette di fronte a lui appoggiando la schiena alla sedia, ancora con le braccia incrociate al petto, aspettando che l’altro rispondesse alla sua domanda.  
“Devi sapere che circa un anno fa mio fratello Chris ha avuto un incidente d’auto. In quell’incidente ha subito dei danni irreparabili e ogni volta che si addormenta perde la memoria. Il suo cervello è rimasto fermo a quel giorno, a un paio d’ore prima dell’incidente.”  
“M-Mi dispiace tanto… quindi lui non sa niente?”  
“No, lui è convinto che sia ancora quel giorno, vive sempre lo stesso giorno e noi, in famiglia, facciamo esattamente quello che avremmo dovuto fare quel giorno di un anno fa.” Luke abbassò lo sguardo e cominciò a fissare le proprie mani.  
“Perché me lo stai dicendo?” chiese Tom non capendo dove l’altro volesse arrivare.  
“Perché sembri un bravo ragazzo e nessuno aveva fatto così colpo su mio fratello prima di te. Lui non potrà mai avere una relazione o una vita normale, mi dispiace, Chris non può darti ciò che cerchi.”  
“Quindi me lo stai dicendo per... non farmi soffrire?” provò a chiedere Tom.  
“In un certo senso, sì” annuì Luke.  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio che venne rotto da Tom. “Avete mai provato a dirglielo?”  
“Che scopo avrebbe dirglielo e farlo soffrire se poi il giorno dopo non ricorderebbe niente? Anche se può sembrarti assurdo, lo teniamo all’oscuro di tutto per il suo bene. Prova a metterti nei nostri panni, pensi sia facile recitare tutti i giorni?”  
L’inglese abbassò lo sguardo “Immagino di no.”  
Scosse leggermente la testa e continuò guardandolo negli occhi “E se io volessi continuare a vederlo?”  
“E perché dovresti farlo?”  
“Beh… perché provo esattamente le stesse cose per lui. Nessuna persona mi ha mai fatto stare così bene come Chris, anche se abbiamo parlato solo per un paio d’ore ho capito che è un ragazzo intelligente e simpatico. L’hai detto tu stesso, in qualche modo, ai suoi occhi sono diverso da tutti gli altri! Magari se continuo a vederlo un giorno si ricorderà di me.” disse con enfasi e ricolmo di speranza.  
“Avevo ragione, sei veramente un bravo ragazzo.” Luke sorrise dolcemente prima di continuare “Spero che tu sappia quello che fai. Ti avverto solo di una cosa” disse alzandosi e puntandogli il dito contro in modo minaccioso “spezzagli il cuore e io ti spezzo le gambe.”  
Tom si alzò e porse la mano a Luke sorridendo. “Tranquillo, qui l’unico che può rimanere scottato sono io e anche se fosse, non gli farei mai del male.”  
Il fratello di Chris gli strinse la mano sorridendo di rimando e disse “Dai vieni, ti offro il pranzo.”  
Tom rise e lo seguì di nuovo all’interno del locale sistemandosi su una delle sedie lungo il bancone, lontano dal biondo.  
Dopo aver pranzato decise di andare a fare una passeggiata sulla spiaggia vicina per schiarirsi le idee.  
Che il ragazzo gli piacesse era fuori di dubbio ma..se si fosse innamorato di lui e il biondo non si ricordasse mai di lui? Sarebbe stato disposto a rischiare per Chris?  
Dopo una lunga riflessione decise che, sì, ne sarebbe valsa la pena e che, se non fosse andata bene, il tempo avrebbe guarito ogni cosa.  
L’amore è una guerra e Tom si mise a pensare al suo piano di battaglia: che scusa avrebbe usato per conoscerlo, se lo avrebbe conosciuto sempre nello stesso locale o da qualche altra parte e altri infiniti dettagli che non potevano essere trascurati.

**_Nei giorni seguenti._ **

Tom passò i giorni seguenti cercando un approccio con Chris in tutti i modi, alcuni giorni ebbe successo, altri fallì miseramente nell’intento.  
Decise di provare a conoscerlo piano piano, non aveva fretta e il suo soggiorno in quella cittadina da “incontro di lavoro” si trasformò in “vacanza”.  
Ogni mattina andava alla tavola calda deciso come non mai a parlare con Chris e lì scoprì che oltre suo fratello e la sua famiglia, anche i clienti abituali cercavano in tutti i modi di non far scoprire a Chris la verità, perciò nessuno gli faceva mai leggere il giornale del giorno, la tv del locale era quasi sempre spenta oppure sintonizzata su canali di musica dove i telegiornali non erano trasmessi.  
Ormai Tom aveva imparato a memoria tutta la routine dell’australiano e questo gli diede un bel vantaggio.  
Iniziarono a conoscersi e parlarono molto, scoprirono di avere moltissimi interessi in comune e più il tempo passava più Tom si rendeva conto che Chris era una persona fantastica, sempre gentile, simpatico e con un gran senso dell’umorismo.  
Si rese anche conto che quando stava con il biondo gli sembrava di essere in una bolla, un mondo dove esistevano solo loro due , soli e felici.  
Passarono le loro giornate alla tavola calda, oppure facendo un giro nella cittadina, ridendo e scherzando come due buoni amici.

Dopo quasi una settimana l’inglese decise di rischiare.  
Erano al solito tavolo e stavano parlando da un po’ ormai, così Tom propose qualcosa di diverso.  
“Ti andrebbe di andare a fare una passeggiata?”  
Il biondo annuì sorridendo. “Certo!”  
Tom pagò la sua consumazione e uscirono dal locale incamminandosi piano verso la spiaggia.  
L’inglese si sedette sulla sabbia calda stendendo le lunghe gambe e incrociando le caviglie. Teneva sollevato il busto appoggiandosi con i gomiti.  
Era pronto a rilassarsi ma Chris non era della stessa idea perché cominciò a togliersi la maglietta e i pantaloni restando solo con un paio di boxer grigi.  
Tom si drizzò immediatamente vedendo l’altro spogliarsi .  
“Che stai facendo?” chiese a dir poco sorpreso.  
“Vado a fare una nuotata, vieni?” chiese il biondo sorridendo e incamminandosi verso l’acqua cristallina.  
L’inglese era rimasto pietrificato per la sorpresa e per la celestiale visione che era apparsa davanti ai suoi occhi qualche secondo prima: il corpo semi nudo di Chris.  
“Tom!” l’australiano lo chiamò ancora una volta prima che Tom si alzasse in piedi e cominciasse a spogliarsi a sua volta.  
Quando restò solo con i suoi boxer verde scuro si incamminò verso l’acqua e cominciò a nuotare a fianco a Chris.  
“Non ci sono squali qui, vero?” chiese Tom con un po’ di timore.  
“Hai paura degli squali?” chiese il biondo con un sorriso.  
“Un po’… molto.” ammise lo scrittore.  
“No, tranquillo. Non ne ho mai visti da queste parti…” lasciò un attimo la frase in sospeso prima di continuare sorridendo “…al massimo ti salverò io.”  
Tom si portò le mani sul cuore e disse con fare melodrammatico.  
“Oh mio eroe.”  
Scoppiarono entrambi a ridere e Chris spruzzò l’altro con un po’ d’acqua.  
“Avresti dovuto fare l’attore.”  
“Ci avevo pensato ma poi la voglia di scrivere ha preso il sopravvento.”  
“Meno male.”  
“Perché?”  
“Non saresti qui altrimenti.” disse Chris prima di ricominciare a nuotare per non far notare il rossore che aveva alle guance.  
Tom sorrise dolcemente e cominciò a seguirlo nuotando di fianco a lui.  
Passarono il tempo facendosi scherzi, provando a tirare l’altro sott’acqua; inutile dire che il biondo approfittò della paura di Tom per gli squali per cercare di spaventarlo.  
Quando furono stanchi ritornarono sulla spiaggia e dopo aver cercato di asciugarsi alla bell’e meglio, si sedettero sulla sabbia uno di fianco all’altro.  
Il sole stava tramontando e creava dei meravigliosi giochi di luce sul mare e nel cielo.  
“Wow, è uno spettacolo” Disse Tom senza fiato davanti a quel meraviglioso tramonto.  
“Già, è davvero bellissimo.”  
“E non è l’unico spettacolo” Disse l’inglese osservando il volto di Chris illuminato dai raggi del sole.  
L’australiano si voltò e si accorse che l’altro lo stava guardando sorridendo dolcemente, così ricambiò il sorriso e si avvicinò un po’ al ragazzo.  
“Davvero?”  
Lo scrittore passò una mano tra i capelli biondi e corti di Chris, ancora bagnati, e appoggiò la mano sulla sua guancia teneramente.  
“Davvero.” Sussurrò, passando il pollice sul suo zigomo, accarezzandolo prima di sporsi maggiormente verso Chris e poggiare le labbra sulle sue in un bacio soffice e casto.  
Quel bacio non durò più di qualche secondo, ma le emozioni che fece vibrare furono tali da farlo sembrare senza tempo, una sensazione dolce nella durata dell’eternità.  
Quando il bacio finì non si staccarono l’uno dall’altro, ma restarono con le fronti appoggiate e i nasi che si sfioravano, guardandosi negli occhi.  
“Ho passato davvero una bellissima giornata oggi, con te” sussurrò Tom sulle labbra dell’altro.  
“Anch’io” rispose Chris baciandolo a stampo delicatamente.  
L’inglese sorrise affettuosamente e strofinò la punta del suo naso contro quella dell’altro, una sorta di bacio eschimese.  
Il biondo ricominciò a baciarlo, già assuefatto dalla dolcezza delle sue soffici labbra, e mano a mano che prendeva confidenza i baci diventarono più passionali.  
Tom mordicchiò leggermente il labbro inferiore di Chris, che fece stendere l’inglese completamente sulla sabbia, andando a mettersi a cavalcioni su di lui, approfondendo il bacio.  
Lo scrittore mise le mani tra i capelli biondi dell’altro mentre lo baciava con trasporto e passione, andando a cercare la lingua dell’altro con la propria per iniziare una danza sensuale fatta di labbra e lingue.  
Quando si staccarono, per mancanza di ossigeno, si guardarono negli occhi e si sorrisero.  
Stavano parlando una lingua tutta loro, una lingua fatta di sguardi carichi di sentimento.  
Tom accarezzò le braccia di Chris, sopra di lui, lentamente, godendo il tocco di quei muscoli così definiti e ne disegnò il profilo con le proprie dita.  
“Ti va di andare a cena?” chiese Tom sorridendo e continuando l’esplorazione dei muscoli del biondo con le proprie dita affusolate.  
“Si, certo” sorrise di rimando Chris togliendosi, anche se di malavoglia, dal corpo dell’inglese e alzandosi in piedi per ricominciare a vestirsi.  
Tom rimase a guardare il corpo dell’altro per qualche secondo prima di alzarsi e rimettersi la camicia e i pantaloni.  
Il biondo fece qualche passo fin sulla riva del mare, fino a quando l’acqua non arrivò a toccargli le dita dei piedi scalzi.  
“Ehi, Tom vieni qui.”  
L’inglese camminò verso l’australiano mentre il sole stava ancora calando e la luce che si creava rendeva Chris bellissimo.  
“Se hai intenzione di buttarmi in acqua ti uccido” disse ridendo quando arrivò di fronte all’altro.  
“No, scemo. Volevo solo fare una foto con te” sorrise.  
Lo scrittore estrasse dalla tasca dei pantaloni il suo cellulare e aprì la fotocamera mentre il biondo si mosse e andò ad abbracciarlo dolcemente con le sue possenti braccia.  
Tom sorrise, alzò il cellulare per inquadrare, oltre che loro due, anche lo splendido tramonto alle loro spalle e scattò la foto.  
Era perfetta. Loro due insieme, abbracciati e sorridenti davanti al tramonto. Quella sarebbe stata la prima di molte altre foto.

Andarono a cena in un piccolo ristorantino dove passarono una splendida serata parlando e conoscendosi meglio con qualche battuta e con qualche carezza.  
Dopo aver pagato ed essere usciti dal ristorante Chris, accompagnò Tom alla propria auto, camminando fianco a fianco, con le braccia che si sfioravano di tanto in tanto.  
Quando arrivarono davanti alla sua berlina l’australiano posò le mani sui fianchi magri dell’altro e lo baciò dolcemente.  
“Ci vediamo domani?”  
“Certo” rispose Tom prima di baciarlo ancora, impedendo al biondo di notare l’ombra di tristezza che si era presentata nei suoi occhi sapendo che l’altro non lo avrebbe riconosciuto.  
“Buonanotte, Chris.”  
“Buonanotte, Tom.”

Il giorno dopo quando si incontrarono, come previsto, Chris non lo riconobbe ma l’inglese si fece coraggio e, come ogni giorno, con una qualche scusa si conobbero, di nuovo.

I giorni passarono tranquilli con quella che ormai era diventata una routine.  
Tom e Chris continuavano la loro relazione atipica e quasi ogni giorno l’inglese riusciva a rubare un bacio al biondo.  
Provava sempre un po’ di tristezza, lo scrittore, quando doveva salutarlo alla sera, infatti lo abbracciava stretto a sé, ad occhi chiusi, cercando di imprimersi nella mente tutti i momenti passati insieme quel giorno, come tante fotografie che andava a riporre in una parte del suo cervello, la più importante di tutte, quella che conteneva Chris e la loro relazione.  
Di giorno in giorno memorizzava il suo profumo, il tocco delle sue mani forti e un po’ callose, i suo baci sempre dolci e un po’ timidi, ma anche passionali, la meravigliosa sensazione di averlo accanto a sé.  
Alla sera, sdraiato sul letto della propria camera d’albergo, per scacciare la malinconia che provava prima di addormentarsi riguardava le loro fotografie.  
Oltre a quella fatta al momento del tramonto ce n’erano molte altre, in alcune erano insieme, in altre Chris era il protagonista.  
In una foto c’era il biondo sulla sdraio con gli occhiali da sole dell’inglese, che sorrideva in direzione dell’obiettivo, un’altra, fatta alcuni istanti dopo la precedente, dove l’australiano gli faceva la linguaccia e una in cui lo scrittore gli teneva un braccio attorno al collo in una sorta di abbraccio: entrambi sorridevano felici con il mare che faceva da sfondo, la spiaggia era diventata il loro posto speciale.  
A Tom scappò un sorriso nel rivedere quelle tre fotografie assieme a molte altre, ripose il cellulare sul comodino e dopo alcuni minuti si addormentò.

Tutto cambiò a causa di una multa.  
Quel giorno non andarono alla solita spiaggia e optarono per un programma un po’ diverso.  
Sin da quando era arrivato Tom aveva desiderato andare a visitare il museo della cittadina dove sapeva esserci una parte apposita dedicata al fumetto e dell’animazione.  
Nonostante l’età l’inglese era un grande fan dei fumetti e della Marvel quindi quel giorno fu più che felice di riuscire finalmente a vedere la mostra e soprattutto a farlo con Chris.  
Stavano camminando per il museo, osservando ogni prezioso oggetto esposto, quando Tom disse con un sorriso:  
“Tu potresti essere Thor.”  
“Ah si? Perché?”  
“Beh… sei biondo, muscoloso, ma anche leale e coraggioso.”  
Le gote di Chris si tinsero un po’ di rosa e rispose.  
“Grazie… e tu chi saresti?”  
“Loki, ovviamente!” rispose l’inglese sorridendo.  
“Ma non sei né cattivo, né mio fratello” rise l’altro.  
“Loki non è proprio fratello di Thor e poi non è cattivo, è incompreso.” fece una pausa prima di continuare “Ogni cattivo è un eroe nella propria mente.”[2]  
“Quindi tu saresti un eroe incompreso?” chiese scettico ma ancora con l’ombra di un sorriso sulle labbra.  
“Più o meno.” rise Tom prima di camminare verso l’uscita del museo.  
Quando uscirono entrambi notarono che un poliziotto era intento a scrivere una multa vicino all’auto di Chris.  
Con passo svelto si avviarono verso l’auto.  
“Buongiorno, che sta succedendo?”  
Il poliziotto alzò lo sguardo verso il biondo per alcuni secondi prima di rispondere e ricominciare a scrivere “Il contrassegno dell’assicurazione è scaduto.”  
L’australiano aggrottò le sopracciglia “Non può essere, scade a maggio del 2013.”  
“Mi dispiace ma è scaduto da più di un mese, siamo a fine giugno.” Il poliziotto consegnò la multa nelle mani di Chris che era senza parole e se ne andò.  
“Dai Chris, te la pago io la multa, in fondo è colpa mia se l’hai presa.” disse Tom cercando di alleggerire la situazione.  
Il biondo non smetteva di fissare quel pezzo di carta che aveva tra le mani e soprattutto la data impressa a penna.  
“Perché c’è scritto 25 giugno 2013?” chiese incredulo alla persona per cui sentiva di provare una grande fiducia anche se non sapeva spiegarsi il motivo.  
L’inglese però non parlò e abbassò lo sguardo, puntandolo verso la punta delle proprie scarpe.  
“Tom, che significa tutto questo? Dimmelo!” disse il biondo alzando un po’ il tono, pronunciando il tutto con una nota d’urgenza nella voce.  
“Vieni, siediti.” disse l’inglese accompagnando l'altro verso una panchina lì vicino, dove si accomodò vicino all’australiano, prima di iniziare a parlare mantenendo lo sguardo basso.  
“È tutto vero. Tuo fratello Luke mi ha raccontato che circa un anno fa hai avuto un incidente d’auto e da quel giorno ogni volta che ti addormenti perdi la memoria, rivivendo sempre lo stesso giorno.”  
Nonostante in cuor suo sapesse che Tom gli stava dicendo tutta la verità disse incredulo: “No, non può essere. Perché dovrei crederti?! Ti ho conosciuto stamattina!”  
L’inglese non sapeva mentire, anche se dentro di sé provava un’enorme desiderio di raccontare tutto sulla loro _relazione_ sapeva che non poteva farlo, non voleva aggravare la situazione quindi distolse lo sguardo maggiormente.  
Il biondo notò la reazione dell’altro e disse con tono un po’ disperato: “Dimmi la verità, ti prego Tom.”  
Lo scrittore rimase ad osservarsi le mani che stava torturando in segno di nervosismo e sospirò piano, prima di ammettere: “Tecnicamente ci conosciamo da circa due settimane.”  
Tom estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca dei pantaloni e dopo averlo sbloccato andò nella cartella delle immagini, aprendo la prima che si erano fatti, la sua preferita. Gliela mostrò.  
Chris osservò la foto attentamente e si permise di guardare anche le successive finché non arrivò a una foto che li ritraeva mentre si baciavano dolcemente, fatta appena il giorno prima.  
“Sei... il mio ragazzo?” chiese incerto il biondo.  
“È… complicato… ” disse l’inglese non sapendo cosa rispondere.  
Si era fatto spesso questa domanda ma, veramente, non sapeva come definirsi o come definire il loro rapporto.  
“Tom... ti prego, ho bisogno di sapere” implorò Chris andando a posare una mano su quella più sottile e affusolata dell’altro.  
L’inglese alzò gli occhi, e lo guardò per un istante e infine annuì. Iniziò a raccontargli di come si erano conosciuti la prima volta, scatenando l’imbarazzo dell’australiano e una lieve risata allo scrittore, delle parole di Luke, di tutti i giorni passati insieme. Il tutto continuando a tenere la mano dell’altro e a giocare distrattamente con le sue dita.

Quando il racconto finì Chris restò in silenzio per assimilare tutte le informazioni ricevute e riprendersi dallo shock di essersi perso quasi un anno di vita.  
“Perché vieni da me ogni giorno anche se sai che poi ti dimenticherò?” chiese il biondo un po’ triste.  
L’inglese posò lo sguardo sulle loro dita intrecciate “Perché mi piaci” rispose semplicemente, con il suo tipico sorriso, quel sorriso che ti faceva stare bene, che sembrava dicesse _ehi, è tutto okay_.  
“Sento che mi posso fidare di te, che quando sto con te sto bene, sento che mi piaci anche tu.” sorrise ma il sorriso venne subito rimpiazzato da un’espressione di tristezza “Non voglio dimenticarmi di te.”  
Tom ci pensò un po’ su e infine lo guardò sorridendo “E se scrivessi tutto quello che ti succede? Per esempio... un blog?”  
L’australiano valutò l’idea velocemente e poi annuì. “Potrebbe essere un’idea. Ti va di aiutarmi?”  
“Certo.” strinse la mano di Chris affettuosamente e si alzarono dirigendosi all’auto di Tom.  
“Ti va se lo facciamo da me?” chiese l’inglese.  
“Va bene.” Sorrise l’altro prima di salire in macchina al posto del passeggero.  
Lo scrittore si mise al posto di guida e partì, diretto alla sua camera d’albergo.  
Il viaggio fu silenzioso, con Chris che teneva il volto perennemente rivolto verso il finestrino chiuso, un’espressione molto triste sul volto.  
Tom lo notò e allungò la mano andando ad intrecciala con la mancina del biondo, era il suo tacito modo di dargli un po’ di coraggio, di dire che sarebbe rimasto con lui.  
Chris capì il messaggio e sorrise lievemente stringendo maggiormente la sua mano. “Grazie” sussurrò il biondo.

Quando arrivarono nella camera d’albergo di Tom, Chris si mise a dare un’occhiata in giro.  
Era una stanza abbastanza grande e all’apparenza anche piuttosto costosa.  
Appena entrati ci si trovava davanti a un salottino con un divano in pelle color panna, un tavolino da caffè nero con un vaso di fori al centro e una poltrona vicino al frigobar.  
A sinistra si trovava la camera da letto con un bellissimo letto matrimoniale, un ampio armadio in legno e un televisore a schermo piatto appeso al muro; nella camera da letto, a sinistra, c’era il bagno.  
L’inglese si diresse verso la camera da letto per recuperare il suo laptop che aveva lasciato ai piedi del letto prima di uscire e ritornare dal biondo, che continuava a guardarsi intorno come se non avesse mai visto nulla di più bello in vita sua.  
“L’ha prenotata il mio agente, se fosse stato per me ne avrei presa una più economica” disse lo scrittore andandosi a sedere sul divano in pelle.  
Appoggiò il laptop sul tavolino da caffè e lo accese, mentre Chris si sedeva accanto a lui.  
“Dunque, cosa vuoi scrivere per prima cosa?”  
“Uhm… partirei dall’incidente”  
L’inglese annuì e insieme iniziarono a scrivere tutto quello che era successo a Chris nell’ultimo anno, dal giorno dell’incidente a quel momento.  
Ci vollero diverse ore prima che tutto fosse pronto: inserirono alcuni articoli di giornale trovati su internet e alcune loro foto insieme.  
Quando ebbero terminato si presero un momento per rilassarsi appoggiandosi allo schienale del divano, Chris appoggiò la mano sul ginocchio dell’inglese e disse: “Grazie, è perfetto.”  
Lo scrittore sorrise e poggiò la mano sulla sua.  
“Figurati.” Si voltò a guardarlo. “Che ne dici di servizio in camera e tv a letto?”  
L’australiano posò la fronte su quella dell’altro lo baciò dolcemente.  
Sussurrò sorridendo. “Perfetto.”

Dopo aver cenato con il delizioso servizio In camera dell’albergo, andarono a sdraiarsi sull’ampio letto matrimoniale e Tom accese la tv, facendo zapping tra i canali finché trovò una vecchia replica di Doctor Who.[3]  
L’inglese si fece più vicino al biondo, andò a posare la testa sulla sua spalla e gli avvolse il busto con il braccio.  
“Ti da fastidio?” chiese incerto.  
L’australiano in risposta lo strinse di più a sé. “Mai stato meglio.”  
Tom sorrise e andò a posargli un piccolo bacio all’angolo delle labbra. L’australiano si voltò verso l’altro e approfondì il bacio.  
Un bacio casto che via via si trasformò in un bacio passionale, con le lingue che si cercavano e le mani che andavano ad accarezzare il corpo dell’altro.  
Chris iniziò a sbottonare lentamente la camicia di Tom, continuando a baciarlo.  
“Aspetta...” sussurrò l’inglese tra un bacio e l’altro.  
Il biondo si fermò immediatamente e lo guardò negli occhi, nelle iridi con quel colore così bello e intenso.  
“Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?” chiese un po’ preoccupato.  
“No! No, assolutamente. È che... voglio rallentare... ” disse distogliendo lo sguardo, un po’ imbarazzato.  
Chris gli accarezzò la guancia e lo baciò a stampo. “Va bene, non c’è fretta.” Un altro bacio e un altro ancora. “Ma continuerò a baciarti.”  
Ormai era diventato dipendente da quelle labbra, così sottili ma così dolci e invitanti.  
Continuarono a baciarsi e a stringersi per tutta la sera finché non si addormentarono, sfiniti dai baci e da tutte le emozioni che la giornata aveva riservato loro.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Capitolo 2

**Salve gente!!  
** Chiedo scusa per il ritardo ma real life is a bitch XD  
Ringrazio nuovamente Elisa per il betaggio  <3  
Spero che anche questo secondo e ultimo capitolo vi piaccia :D  
Buona lettura <3 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Il mattino seguente.._ **   
  
Erano ancora addormentati, a pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altro e Tom aveva la mano posata sulla guancia di Chris, in una tacita carezza.  
L’inglese fu il primo ad aprire gli occhi, ancora intontito dal sonno, ma la vista che gli si presentò davanti era celestiale: il biondo dormiva profondamente con un’espressione serena sul volto.  
La mano, ancora ferma sulla guancia dell’altro, si mosse in una delicate carezza appena accennata, per non disturbare il sonno dell’australiano, che sembrava così placido.  
Rimase a guardarlo dormire per un po’, consapevole del fatto che non avrebbe potuto svegliarlo come avrebbe sempre voluto: con un bacio e con due semplici paroline sussurrate sulle labbra _Buongiorno, amore._  
La loro non avrebbe mai potuto essere una relazione _comune_ , ne erano consapevoli entrambi, ma quando Tom si mise a ripensare alla sera precedente considerò che in fondo a lui non importava di essere _normale_.  
Voleva essere felice essendo se stesso, ed era se stesso quando era con Chris[1] quindi se il loro rapporto, per gli altri, era considerato una pazzia non gli importava, fintanto che l’australiano era al suo fianco.  
Era perso nei suoi pensieri quando il biondo iniziò a svegliarsi, lentamente.  
Quello che non calcolò fu la reazione dell’altro appena sveglio.  
“E tu chi diavolo sei?” disse Chris alzandosi di scatto dal letto, osservando Tom.  
“Sono Tom. Non ti agitare.” Disse l’inglese, alzandosi tranquillamente dal letto e andando a recuperare il laptop abbandonato sul tavolino da caffè.  
“Tom chi? E perché sono qui? Mi hai rapito?!” chiese il biondo ancora agitato e guardandosi intorno.  
“Rapito?” rise leggermente tornando nella camera da letto e accendendo il computer portatile.  
“Credi sul serio che uno con un fisico come il mio possa permettersi di rapire uno con tanti muscoli come te e non legarlo da qualche parte? Dai vieni qui, devi leggere questo.” Disse sorridendo.  
L’australiano però non si mosse “Non hai risposto alla mia domanda: Tom chi?”  
Lo scrittore sorrise gentilmente.  
“Tom Hiddleston. Se leggi questo blog, il tuo, saprai chi sono per te.”  
Chris aggrottò le sopracciglia “Lo scrittore?!...Un momento, io non ho un blog.” era sempre più confuso.  
“Beh dai ieri sera, sì. Dai, non ti mangio mica.” Tom sorrise, con il sorriso tipico dell’inglese, quello sereno e genuino, quello che ti diceva _va tutto bene._  
Chris si fidò e andò a sedersi sul letto, vicino all’altro, iniziando a leggere la sua storia in silenzio.  
Tom restò seduto vicino a lui per tutto il tempo, in una sorta di sostegno morale e osservando le varie reazioni del biondo.  
“Perché dovrei crederti? Potresti aver inventato tutto e modificato qualche foto. Photoshop fa miracoli.” Disse Chris guardandolo.  
“Io so che ti chiami Chris Hemswroth, hai due fratelli: Luke e Liam, sei nato a Melbourne, hai frequentato l’Heathmont Secondary College, sei un personal trainer, ti piace fare jogging. Hai letto i miei libri e li ritieni un disastro.”  
Rise lievemente prima di continuare “Ti conosco, anche se non bene quanto vorrei. Le foto sono vere te lo assicuro.” disse guardandolo negli occhi.  
Il biondo si alzò, si mise le scarpe e iniziò a recuperare la sua roba: cellulare, portafoglio, chiavi.  
“Dove vai?” chiese Tom un po’ preoccupato.  
“Ho bisogno di stare un po’ da solo. Scusami.” Disse il biondo andando verso la porta.  
“Aspetta!” l’inglese prese un pezzo di carta e una penna e scrisse velocemente qualcosa.  
“Tieni. È il mio numero, se hai bisogno di me.”  
Chris prese il bigliettino e se lo mise in tasca. Annuì.  
“Grazie.”  
Aprì la porta e se ne andò. 

Dopo un paio d’ore Tom ricevette un sms.

**_Vediamoci alla tavola calda. Chris._**

  
Lo scrittore lesse il messaggio e rimise il cellulare nella tasca dei pantaloni, prese portafoglio e chiavi e uscì, diretto alla tavola calda di Luke.  
Quando entrò si mise subito a cercare con lo sguardo Chris e lo vide seduto al bancone che parlottava con suo fratello.  
Appena il maggiore degli Hemsworth lo notò, lasciò il biondo e si diresse verso l’inglese.  
“Andiamo fuori.” Disse Luke serio incamminandosi verso l’uscita.  
Tom aggrottò le sopracciglia ma lo seguì senza parlare fino ai tavolini esterni del locale.  
Il pugno arrivò diretto allo zigomo dell’inglese provocandogli una leggera escoriazione.  
Lo scrittore si portò immediatamente una mano parte ferita.  
“Ma che diavolo ti è preso!?” disse guardandolo sbalordito mentre lo zigomo gli doleva terribilmente e il taglio piano piano lasciava fuoriuscire una goccia di sangue.  
“Perché gliel’hai detto??” chiese Luke infuriato.  
“Dio, che male!” disse tra sé e sé prima di rivolgersi all’altro.  
“L’ha scoperto da solo, ho dovuto raccontargli tutto.”  
“E perché oggi se lo ricorda? Cos’è questa storia del blog?” l’australiano incrociò le braccia al petto.  
“È stata una sua idea.” mormorò Tom continuando a tenere una mano sullo zigomo ferito.  
“Potevi assecondarlo e poi cancellare tutto, oppure non farglielo leggere.” Disse cercando di rimanere tranquillo.  
“E perché mai avrei dovuto farlo?” chiese sgranando gli occhi, sorpreso dalla risposta dell’altro.  
“Per proteggerlo.”  
“Proteggerlo?!” domandò incredulo “Questa la chiami protezione? Questo è vivere nella menzogna!” disse piccato, alzando un po’ la voce.  
“Sentiamo _Signor-so-tutto-io_ , cosa avremmo dovuto fare? Tu non sai cos’è meglio per lui.”  
“Perché, tu sì?” chiese retorico “È adulto, può prendere da solo le sue decisioni.” disse serio guardandolo negli occhi.  
“È malato.” sentenziò Luke.  
“TU lo tratti da malato.” proferì l’inglese puntandogli il dito contro.  
“È un ragazzo straordinario, simpatico, intelligente e molto dolce.”  
Luke lo guardò un attimo e poi sorrise un po’, era il primo che Tom gli vedeva da quando era iniziata la discussione. “Sei proprio cotto di mio fratello.”  
Tom rimase per un attimo senza parole e distolse lo sguardo dall’altro, arrossendo lievemente e ammettendo “Beh..mi piace Chris.”  
Luke fece un respiro profondo ed andò a sedersi ad uno dei tavolini “Va bene, potete continuare con questa.. _cosa_ del blog.”  
L’inglese andò a sedersi di fronte all’australiano e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia “Grazie.”  
Il maggiore degli Hemsworth guardò il piccolo taglio sulla guancia dell’inglese “Mi dispiace per il pugno, ti vado a prendere del ghiaccio.”  
Tom si limitò ad annuire e lo guardò rientrare nel locale mentre, contemporaneamente, Chris usciva.  
“Che è successo?” chiese il biondo un po’ preoccupato.  
“Io e tuo fratello abbiamo..parlato un po’.” Sorrise debolmente “Sto bene, non ti preoccupare.”  
L’australiano andò a sedersi vicino a lui e si mise a fissar e un punto indefinito “Mi dispiace..per stamattina, intendo..sono stato un idiota a scappare.”  
“Ehi..” lo chiamò dolcemente e gli prese la mano tra le sue “non devi scusarti. È normale, ti sei svegliato con uno sconosciuto nel letto.” rise leggermente.  
“Già..” mormorò guardando le loro mani legate insieme e iniziando a giocare con le dita affusolate e magre dell’inglese.  
“Perché fai tutto questo..per me?”  
Tom non si aspettava questa domanda ma dopo un respiro profondo rispose “Perché mi piaci, penso tu sia un gran bravo ragazzo e io sto bene con te.” sorrise dolcemente mentre parlava.  
“Anch’io sto bene con te.” Sorrise Chris guardandolo negli occhi.  
Tom ricambiò lo sguardo e il sorriso prima di avvicinarsi lentamente e posargli un soffice bacio sulle labbra. 

I giorni passarono tranquilli per entrambi, instaurando una nuova routine alla loro relazione atipica.  
Chris appena si svegliava iniziava a leggere il blog che, di giorno in giorno, veniva riempito con nuovi avvenimenti, pensieri, paure e sentimenti.  
Gli ci volevano un paio d’ore per metabolizzare tutte le informazioni e poi chiamava Tom che, come sempre, rispondeva immediatamente dandosi appuntamento alla tavola calda di Luke e passavano la giornata insieme.  
Man mano che passavano i giorni, però, il biondo cominciò ad essere più pensieroso, dall’aria un po’ triste.  
Più volte l’inglese gli aveva chiesto cosa non andasse ma l’altro rispondeva con un semplice “Niente.” seguito da un sorriso dolce e un bacio sulle labbra.  
Lo scrittore sapeva benissimo che qualcosa non andava ma non voleva diventare il ragazzo impiccione e iperprotettivo, così si limitava a ricordare all’australiano che ci sarebbe stato, se avesse avuto bisogno di parlare o di sfogarsi e che poteva fidarsi di lui.  
Chris in quei casi lo abbracciava stretto e respirava il profumo di Tom dal suo collo niveo, che aveva il potere di farlo rilassare ogni volta e cercava di dissipare tutti i suoi timori, almeno per quel giorno.  
Purtroppo però l’angoscia che provava da un po’ di tempo non volva dare cenni di svanire, così prese il coraggio a due mani e affrontò la situazione. 

Quel giorno erano al parco, seduti all’ombra di un albero, mentre Tom si rilassava con la testa appoggiata sulla spalla di Chris leggendo un buon libro. Il biondo cercava di capire come iniziare il discorso più importante e al tempo stesso doloroso della sua vita ,perché, sì ,sentiva un fortissimo sentimento per l’inglese ma a volte l’amore non basta.  
“Tom… dobbiamo parlare.”  
L’inglese si raddrizzò e chiuse il libro, appoggiandolo sull’erba accanto a lui.  
“Che succede?” disse guardandolo negli occhi.  
“Non so come dirtelo… non voglio che rovini la tua vita per me.” Disse tutto d’un fiato.  
Ecco, l’aveva detto, la bomba era stata lanciata, ora aspettava di vedere quanti feriti avrebbe causato.  
“Rovinarmi la vita? Puoi spiegarti meglio?” chiese Tom aggrottando le sopracciglia, confuso.  
“Intendo tutto quello che stiamo facendo. Tu stai con me anche se sai che non saremo mai una coppia normale, che non mi ricorderò mai di te al mattino a meno che non legga quel blog. Non voglio che ti rovini la vita così...” abbassò lo sguardo pronunciando le ultime parole.  
“Chris, ma che stai parlando?! Non mi sto rovinando la vita stando con te, anzi, penso sia il periodo più bello della mia vita! È vero, non siamo la tipica coppia ma che importa? Io voglio stare con te perché mi fai sentire bene, perché abbiamo molto in comune, perché…” _ti amo,_ quelle due parole erano proprio sulla punta della lingua, pronte ad essere pronunciate ma si trattenne, non era il momento adatto“…Per tanti motivi.”  
“Lo so, è lo stesso per me! Ma non posso continuare tutto questo avendo sempre la sensazione dentro di me di mandare in rovina la tua vita.”  
“Quindi... mi vuoi lasciare?” chiese Tom sperando che fosse tutto un bruttissimo scherzo.  
Chris annuì semplicemente a causa del nodo alla gola che non gli permetteva di parlare.  
“È una pazzia! Non voglio che ci lasciamo per questo, per una sensazione.” disse gesticolando con le mani e iniziando ad agitarsi.  
“Per favore… accettalo...” mormorò il biondo sull’orlo delle lacrime.  
L’inglese vedendo l’altro in difficoltà fece un respiro profondo e si passò una mano sulla faccia.  
“Va bene… se è questo che desideri, lo accetterò...” disse tristemente e con rassegnazione.  
“Posso chiederti un ultimo desiderio?”  
“Quale?” chiese Chris sorpreso dalla richiesta.  
“Un ultimo bacio.”  
Il biondo annuì e si avvicinò all’altro prima di baciarlo lentamente e con devozione, saggiando per l’ultima volta la consistenza di quelle labbra sottili eppure perfette. Piano piano il bacio divenne più passionale seppur lento come in precedenza, non c’era fretta, volevano imprimere nelle proprie menti ogni dettaglio di quel bacio che non sarebbe capitato mai più. Era un bacio che sapeva di addio ma al tempo stesso trasmetteva all’altro tutto l’amore che provava e che non avrebbe mai abbandonato del tutto nessuno dei due.  
Quando si staccarono restano per pochi secondi con gli occhi chiusi e con le labbra a pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altro, finché Tom non lo abbraccio stretto e nascose il viso nell’incavo del suo collo.  
“Perdonami..” sussurrò piano Chris prima di baciare i riccioli dell’inglese e alzarsi.  
Si voltò e se ne andò camminando lentamente, senza mai voltarsi indietro per paura di un ripensamento.  
 _È giusto così,_ continuava a ripetersi Chris mentre camminava.  
Tom lo guardò andare via mentre sentiva il proprio cuore andare in mille pezzi e non esisteva nessun modo per rimetterlo in sesto. 

Chris ritornò a casa e la prima cosa che fece fu accendere il computer e modificare il suo blog.  
Meditò a lungo se cancellarlo del tutto o salvare solo le informazioni riguardante l’incidente e alla fine decise che voleva continuare a sapere quello che gli era successo.  
Si mise a cancellare tutto quello che riguardava Tom, il loro incontro, il loro primo bacio, le loro splendide giornate insieme, tutto.  
La cosa più difficile però fu cancellare le foto, quelle foto che amava così tanto, tanto quanto la persona che era accanto a lui in tutte quelle immagini.  
Mentre le cancellava sentiva gli occhi pizzicare e subito dopo una lacrima cadeva silenziosa sulla sua guancia, seguita da altre.  
Quando finì il nuovo blog si era fatto tardi quindi fece un bel respiro e si mise a letto.  
“Addio Tom, ti amo.” Sussurrò piano il biondo mentre un’ultima lacrima scendeva silenziosa e il giovane australiano veniva preso tra le braccia di Morfeo. 

Tom non voleva pensare a quello che era successo, alla rottura con Chris quindi si immerse nel lavoro e iniziò a scrivere.  
Non era importante cosa scrivesse, l’importante era non pensare, tenere la mente libera da tutto il dolore e la delusione.  
Quando arrivava la notte, però, sdraiato sul suo letto in attesa di addormentarsi, non poteva non pensare a lui e a quanto gli mancasse, a quanto lo amava e a quanto questa separazione gli facesse male.  
Passarono un paio di giorni e Tom decise che non c’era più alcun motivo per cui doveva restare in quella cittadina, perciò convenne che sarebbe tornato a Londra, la sua amata città. 

Il giorno della partenza, dopo aver fatto la valigia decise che sarebbe andato alla tavola calda un’ultima volta, a salutare Luke e magari vedere Chris prima di dirgli definitivamente addio.  
Quando entrò nel locale, per abitudine, cercò Chris con gli occhi tra i tavoli e lo vide.  
Era seduto al solito tavolo, quello che era divenuto il loro, bellissimo come sempre.  
Il biondo però non lo degnò di uno sguardo e per questo l’inglese sentì una fitta al centro del petto.  
Camminò verso il bancone, dove si sedette, e salutò Luke.  
“Mi dispiace amico.” disse Luke dopo aver risposto al saluto.  
“Come fai a saperlo? Te l’ha detto lui?” chiese Tom confuso.  
“No, l’ho capito da solo. Non vieni qui da un paio di giorni, al contrario di lui, e entrambi avete lo stesso sguardo.”  
“Quale sarebbe?”  
“Quello di chi ha perso una parte di sé.” disse semplicemente Luke mettendogli davanti da bere.  
“Sì, beh, è stato lui a volerlo e io sapevo a cosa andavo incontro sin dall’inizio.  
”Bevve un sorso della sua bevanda “Comunque sono qui solo per salutarti, riparto per Londra.” disse appoggiando il bicchiere di nuovo sul bancone.  
“Mi mancherai.” disse sinceramente.  
“Già, anche tu, nonostante tutto.” disse andando a toccarsi lo zigomo, sorridendo.  
“Ho già detto che mi dispiace, per quello.” sorrise anche l’australiano.  
Tom bevve l’ultimo sorso del suo drink e appoggiò il bicchiere vuoto sul bancone.  
“Abbia cura di lui.”  
“Sì, anche tu.”  
L’inglese annuì e dopo averlo salutato si diresse verso l’uscita.  
Fu appena dopo essere uscito dal locale che la sentì, quella voce.  
“Ehi tu, ci conosciamo?” chiese Chris alle sue spalle.  
“No, mi spiace.” rispose semplicemente Tom senza voltarsi e iniziando a camminare verso l’auto.  
“….T-Tom?” chiamò esitante il biondo.  
L’inglese quando sentì il suo nome di bloccò all’istante e si voltò a guardarlo.  
“C-Come fai a sapere il mio nome?”  
“N-Non lo so…Ti sogno ogni notte e..mi sveglio sempre terribilmente triste... Perchè?” chiese Chris sperando di capire.  
“Tu..mi sogni? Cosa sogni?” chiese incredulo.  
“Sogno me e te insieme sulla spiaggia al tramonto, oppure in un letto abbracciati che guardiamo lo tv… sogno te che mi baci… Perchè ti sogno in continuazione se non ti conosco? E perché mi sveglio sempre triste?” chiese Chris sempre più confuso.  
“Ero il tuo ragazzo. Ci siamo lasciati un paio di giorni fa...” disse cercando di mantenere il controllo delle proprie emozioni.  
“Perché ci siamo lasciati?”  
“Perché tu… hai detto che non volevi rovinarmi la vita..per il fatto che non mi avresti mai riconosciuto il giorno dopo senza leggere il blog..una volta quel blog era pieno di cose che riguardavano me e te…” disse tristemente.  
“Ma... io mi ricordo di te, più o meno, e… non voglio svegliarmi triste...” disse Chris guardandolo negli occhi, avvicinandosi lentamente fino ad arrivare di fronte all’inglese.  
Tom appoggiò la mano sulla guancia del biondo e chiuse gli occhi prima di poggiare le labbra sulle sue, un altro primo bacio.  
“Mi sei mancato.” disse l’inglese sulle sue labbra sorridendo.  
“Anche tu.” Rispose il biondo abbracciandolo stretto, in una tacita richiesta di perdono.  
Tom lo strinse a sé con tutta la sua forza, non riusciva a credere che Chris si ricordava di lui.  
Rimasero così, stretti l’uno all’altro per un po’, incuranti di tutto e di tutti, chiedendosi perdono con gli sguardi e con i baci promettere di amarsi ogni giorno. 

La sera seguente uscirono a cena, un vero e proprio appuntamento romantico.  
Erano entrambi impeccabili nei loro vestiti eleganti e Tom portò Chris in un ristorante di classe.  
Trascorsero una bellissima serata, mangiarono piatti sofisticati da ristorante a cinque stelle, parlarono e scherzarono.  
Quando tornarono nella camera d’albergo di Tom, Chris avvolse le sue forti braccia attorno alla vita dell’altro e iniziò a baciarlo, prima lentamente poi sempre più passionale.  
“Era tutta la sera che volevo farlo.”  
“Potevi..io non ti avrei fermato.” disse l’inglese tra un bacio e l’altro, sorridendo.  
L’australiano sorrise, iniziò a camminare conducendo lo scrittore nella camera da letto e gli tolse la giacca del vestito, prima di riprendere a baciarlo.  
Erano baci diversi dai precedenti, più lenti e dolci, mentre le mani di Tom gli accarezzavano le guance e si spostavano fino ad immergersi nei suoi capelli biondi.  
L’australiano iniziò a sbottonare la camicia dell’inglese senza fretta e spostò la sua bocca sul collo niveo dell’altro, sfiorando la sua pelle con le labbra.  
Gli tolse la camicia e appoggiò le mani sui suoi fianchi sottili e magri, l’inglese lo abbracciò strofinando le mani sulla sua schiena passandole sotto la camicia, camicia che poco dopo andò a finire sul pavimento accanto all’altra.  
Il biondo lo fece sdraiare sul letto, andando a posizionarsi sopra di lui, sedendosi sul suo bacino si prese un momento per ammirare il corpo di Tom, quel corpo così perfetto e dalla pelle lattea che lo faceva impazzire.  
L’inglese arrossì un poco nell’essere così osservato ma fece lo stesso con il corpo di Chris, così muscoloso e tonico.  
L’australiano posò un bacio delicato sul suo petto, esattamente dove si trovava il suo cuore, a cui ne seguirono altri prima di spostarsi e baciare tutto il suo torace.  
Poteva sentire le costole dell’inglese sotto le sue dita e le baciò tutte, una ad una, mentre Tom prese la mano dell’altro e intrecciò le dita con le sue.  
Tom portò la mano libera sul bordo dei pantaloni dell’altro e sussurrò “Puoi toglierli, per favore?”  
Chris gli diede un bacio a stampo, sorridendo dolcemente prima di rispondere piano “Certo.” e alzarsi dal letto iniziando a toglierli.  
L’inglese fece lo stesso son i suoi e ora erano di nuovo l’uno sopra l’altro, con solo i boxer scuri, che si esploravano a vicenda, lentamente.  
Non avevano mai fatto l’amore, quello in cui ti abbandoni completamente all’altro donando tutto te stesso, quello in cui il sentimento che provi per l’altro è così forte che temi possa fare male.  
“Chris...” sospirò piano mentre questo gli toglieva i boxer, rivelando la sua eccitazione.  
Tom tolse i boxer di Chris e gli accarezzò la schiena attirandolo a sé per un altro bacio, questa volta più profondo e appassionato.  
Erano completamente nudi e abbracciati godendo il contatto delle loro pelli e catturando le labbra dell’altro.  
Andò a posizionarsi tra le sue gambe gli accarezzò dolcemente la coscia che l’inglese avvolse attorno al suo fianco. “Sei sicuro?” disse il biondo guardandolo negli occhi.  
Tom sorrise e lo baciò un’altra volta “Sicurissimo.”  
Chris preparò l’inglese lentamente e con dolcezza. Molto lentamente il biondo fece entrare una delle sue dita, Tom rimase a bocca aperta e si tirò un po’ indietro ma l’altro continuò ad entrare finché tutto il dito non fu dentro, aspettò che l’inglese si rilassasse prima di iniziare a muovere il dito.  
Tom gemette quando, dopo un paio di minuti, Chris aggiunse un secondo dito, preparandolo a dovere, non voleva fargli male.  
Quando fu sufficientemente pronto, Chris si posizionò meglio tra le gambe dell’inglese e intrecciò le dita della mano con la sua, prima di entrare in lui con lentezza, fermandosi quando fu entrato completamente.  
Tom chiuse gli occhi, un po’ per il dolore e un po’ per l’incredibile sensazione di averlo dentro di sé.  
“Stai bene?” chiese accarezzandogli una guancia.  
L’inglese aprì gli occhi ed annuì sorridendo prima di lambire le labbra dell’altro ancora una volta.  
Chris iniziò a muoversi con lentezza, aumentando l’intensità delle spinte in modo graduale, mentre osservava il viso di Tom in preda del piacere, con le gote appena arrossate. Era la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto e sarebbe stato un pazzo non posare le labbra sulle sue in quel preciso istante.  
Quando furono entrambi al limite vennero urlando il nome dell’altro e si abbandonarono ad uno stato di profonda beatitudine.  
Chris uscì da lui, facendo attenzione e coprì entrambi con una coperta, abbracciandolo forte.  
“Ti amo.” Sussurrò sulle sue labbra, felice come non lo era mai stato.  
“Ti amo anch’io.” Rispose Tom prima di riprendere possesso di quelle labbra che avrebbe baciato fino alla fine dei tempi.  
Rimasero accoccolati così per un po’, l’inglese aveva la testa appoggiata sulla spalla del biondo e disegnava motivi invisibili con le sue dita sul suo petto.  
Chris era sul punto di addormentarsi quando la voce, bellissima, di Tom lo richiamò “Mi amerai ancora domani mattina?” chiese parlando piano.  
Il biondo lo strinse maggiormente a sé “Per tutta la vita, amore.”[2]  
Tom sorrise e lo baciò dolcemente prima di avvolgersi maggiormente all’altro e chiudere gli occhi.  
Si addormentarono così, l’uno abbracciato all’altro felici di essere insieme e con la consapevolezza che lo sarebbero rimasti per molto tempo ancora. 

**_11 agosto.._ **

Chris si svegliò solo quella mattina, nonostante fosse nel letto matrimoniale della camera da letto di Tom.  
Al posto dell’inglese c’era il computer portatile che il biondo, come tutte le mattine accese e iniziò a leggere il blog.  
Avevano rimesso la loro storia, le loro vecchie foto e molte di nuove, oltre ad aver aggiunto giorno per giorno tutto quello che ritenevano importante.  
Alla fine del blog c’era un messaggio lasciato da Tom quella mattina stessa.  


_Buongiorno tesoro, ti aspetto in spiaggia. Ho una sorpresa per te._  
 _Ti amo._  
 _Tom._

  
Chris sorrise leggendo quelle due parole che, se pronunciate da quella voce calda e sensuale, avevano il potere di fargli sentire le farfalle nello stomaco.  
Iniziò subito a prepararsi, era molto ansioso per la sorpresa e di vedere Tom.  
Arrivò alla spiaggia dopo circa mezzora e si mise immediatamente a cercare l’inglese con lo sguardo, che trovò seduto sulla spiaggia.  
Si avvicinò lentamente andandosi a sedere vicino a lui.  
“Buongiorno.”  
“Buongiorno dormiglione.” disse sorridendo, prima di andare a baciargli una guancia.  
“Ehi, almeno il giorno del mio compleanno ho il diritto di dormire fino a tardi…avrei anche preferito essere in compagnia stamattina.” disse facendo finta di mettere il broncio.  
“Oh, è il tuo compleanno? Non lo sapevo.” disse porgendogli una scatolina blu con un bel fiocco bianco.  
Il biondo rise leggermente prima di aprire il pacchetto e vedere cosa conteneva.  
Rimase a bocca aperta nel vedere le due piccole fedine in argento che luccicavano baciate dal sole.  
“Tom... sono bellissime...” mormorò, ancora incantato dagli anelli. Ne prese in mano uno e se lo rigirò tra le dita, notando una piccola incisione all’interno. 

  
**_Ti amo. Tom._ **

  
L’inglese la prese, la baciò e l’infilò nell’anulare di Chris, sorridendo dolcemente.  
Il biondo fece lo stesso con la fedina di Tom e si baciarono dolcemente “Grazie, è un regalo bellissimo.” Sussurrò Chris sulle labbra dell’altro.  
“Ho un altro regalo da farti” sorrise prima di alzarsi in piedi.  
“Aspettami qui, torno subito.” disse prima di allontanarsi.  
Tornò dopo pochi minuti con una chitarra classica in mano e si risedette vicino a lui.  
“Non sapevo sapessi suonare.” disse Chris guardando l’altro mentre si preparava per suonare.  
“Ci sono un sacco di cose che non sai di me, ho un sacco di segreti.” disse ridendo prima di iniziare a suonare e a cantare la canzone che si era preparato con tanto impegno.  


_“It’s a little bit funny this feeling inside I’m not one of those_

_who can easly hide I don’t have much money but boy if I did_  
I’d buy a big house where we both could live […]  
  
 _so excuse me forgetting but these things I do you see I’ve forgotten_  
if they’re green or they’re blue anyway the thing is what I really mean  
yours are the sweetest eyes I’ve ever seen  
 _And you can tell everybody this is your song it may be quite simple_  
but now that it’s done I hope you don’t mind I hope you don’t mind  
that I put down in words how wonderful life is while you’re in the world.[3]

  
Chris rimase ad ascoltare rapito dalla bellezza delle parole e da tutto l’amore che ci metteva Tom nel cantare.  
Era rimasto senza parole, non poteva credere di avere trovato un ragazzo così perfetto e che si fosse addirittura innamorato di lui.  
Quando la canzone finì Chris lo baciò infinite volte, prima di abbracciarlo stretto ringraziandolo più volte per gli splendidi regali e per far parte della sua vita.  
Tom di tutta risposta lo tenne contro il di sé e gli sussurrò parole dolci all’orecchio.  
Trascorsero tutta la giornata sulla spiaggia, nuotando nello splendido mare australiano e facendosi scherzi.  
Si fecero anche un’altra foto, al tramonto, come quella del primo appuntamento, questa volta però si baciarono. 

 

**FINE.**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE:  
> [1] citazione un po' modificata dal film "Sex list" (film meraviglioso con Chris Evans)  
> [2] citazione dal film “Cambia la tua vita con un click” (film bellissimo ma straziante ç___ç)  
> [3] Your song – Elton John. A mio parere la canzone d’amore per eccellenza *__*

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE:  
> [1] anche se un po’ modificata, è il pensiero di Tom riguardo l’amore.  
> [2] citazione di Tom che parla di Loki “Every villain is a hero in hs own mind”  
> [3] Doctor Who è uno dei miei telefilm preferiti quindi, anche se non so che a Tom piaccia, passatemi questa piccola licenza poetica XD


End file.
